The present invention relates to display containers or racks for publications and in particular to a display container of the freely accessible, non-coin operated type.
Display containers for publications can be of the coin-operated type as in the case of publications offered for sale or of the non-coin operated type as in the case of complementary publications made available at no charge, such as advertisement pamphlets for example. Since such complementary publications do not generate revenue, it would be desirable to provide display containers which are relatively inexpensive and maintenance free in order to minimize expenses. One manner of accomplishing such a result is to minimize the amount of materials employed in the fabrication of the container, and the number of moving parts which are susceptible to being worn out over a period of time. At the same time, however, it is desirable that the container perform certain functions such as protecting the publications from the environment, especially rain, and/or displaying the publication in such manner that passers-by will be able to easily notice and identify the publication.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a display container which is relatively inexpensive and maintenance free.
Another object is to provide a display container which incorporates a minimum amount of moving parts.
Another object is to provide a display container which protects publications from the environment, and which displays publications in an easily noticeable manner.